<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm famous, darling by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730887">I'm famous, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The letter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstage, Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frotting, Geraskier ship week, Jaskier is very famous, Light Angst, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And where do you think you are going?” he asked Geralt as he tried to pass him.<br/>“Seeing Jaskier?” he said confused.<br/>“Sorry, no fans behind this point,” the man said, not moving.<br/>“Fans? I’m his boyfriend,” Geralt answered, now getting a little angry and stepping a bit closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The letter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm famous, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142502">I cannot find the words to keep you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh">dat_carovieh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt had left Kaer Morhen early this spring and headed down the mountain, on his way to Luinek, the closest village to the keep. It was still nearly a day’s ride away and because of that, usually the first place to spend the night after the winter. The people where used to them and not as hostile as other small villages. Bert, the innkeep greeted him friendly.</p><p>“Geralt, welcome, a letter for you has arrived,” he said and turned around, presumably to get the letter. Shortly after, he returned and put an envelope on the counter. Geralt thanked him and requested a room for the night. He paid for the room and a little extra for holding on to the letter. He recognized Jaskier’s handwriting on the envelope and wondered what the bard wanted. Jaskier knew the letter wouldn’t reach him over the winter and they had already planned to meet in Novigrad first thing after the winter.</p><p>Immediately Geralt’s thoughts started to spiral. Did he maybe not wanted to see him again? Did he meet someone else over the winter? Geralt would absolutely understand this. The life of a Witcher just wasn’t for a bard in the long run. He could count himself lucky that Jaskier even gave him part of his life.</p><p>Geralt walked up the stairs to his room, the still closed envelope in clutched his shaking hand. It’s would be fine, he would get over it. Whatever the letter said, he would be able to handle it. When he finally sat on his bed, holding the envelope in both of his hands he nearly didn’t have the power to open it. He was thinking about just throwing it into the fire but that would not do any good, so he opened it with shaking fingers.</p><p>“Dear Geralt,</p><p>I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you sooner, but I hope the letter will reach you immediately after you leave Kaer Morhen. We can’t meet in Novigrad, like we had planned.”</p><p>Geralt lowered the letter, so he had been right, he didn’t want to meet him. With a long sigh he closed his eyes. He should have known, Witchers weren’t meant to fall in love or to be loved back. He should have never let Jaskier close.</p><p>But he should at least finish to read the letter.</p><p>“Something has come up, early this winter and I got a great opportunity in Oxenfurt, I couldn’t miss so of course I immediately traveled there. You know how much I love Oxenfurt. I’m going to perform here for the whole winter and at least a bit into spring and I would love if you could make it and meet me there. I included a ticket to a performance for a date, I hope you will be able to come to.</p><p>If you can’t make it to Oxenfurt, please let me know via letter and we figure something else out, if you can’t make it in time, do that as well and I will get you another ticket.</p><p>I hope to see you soon and I miss you terribly.</p><p>With all the love in my heart (and loins) for you, my dearest Witcher,</p><p>Jaskier”</p><p>Geralt let out a long breath as the letter fell to the floor. Jaskier did not wanted to tell him that he didn’t want to see him, he just wanted to ask him to meet somewhere else. He felt so relieved, it was still hard for him to believe, that Jaskier really wanted him. The way to Oxenfurt was about the same length as to Novigrad, so he should reach it around the date they had planned. He put his face into his hands to calm down a little. He should probably not jump to conclusions this fast but he just couldn’t believe, Jaskier would want someone like him. After his heart had calmed down again, he remembered, Jaskier had mentioned a ticket to his performance and he picked up the envelope to check. It did contain a thick piece of paper, that had written Jaskier’s name in big and beautiful letters on it. Underneath was a little sketch of Jaskier and a stage. He turned it around and found a date as well as the information it would take place in the amphitheater of the Oxenfurt University.</p><p>He would need to hurry, to make it in time, but Jaskier specifically asked him to be there so he would try to reach it in time. He did miss Jaskier a lot during the winter and couldn’t wait to finally see him again. He left early in the next morning and rode for long hours as fast as he knew, Roach could handle for extended amounts of times. He did arrive on the day of the performance, he was invited to, it was already noon and he had a bit more time. His plan was to watch it and after he would go and talk to Jaskier. First, he went to the inn, where they had a stable and made sure, Roach was taken care of. He would probably not need a room since Jaskier would already have one. Geralt assumed he would stay at the academy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he arrived at the amphitheater shortly before Jaskier’s performance where supposed to begin it seemed like the theater was already pretty full and there where still a lot of people outside, waiting to be led in. A woman was checking the tickets, next to her was standing a man, arms crossed, scanning the crowd with a grumpy look. Geralt had never seen so many people wanting to see Jaskier play. But he didn’t spend it to much mind. He just finally wanted to see his partner again.</p><p>When Geralt wanted to show her his ticket, the grumpy looking man approached him.</p><p>“You are not taking the swords in with you, you can leave them here,” he grumbled. Geralt never liked, leaving his swords behind, but he didn’t feel like arguing now, so he handed them over.</p><p>“I better getting them back exactly like that,” he said. Upon entering, he was immediately drowned in noise of hundredth of people chattering. There were no chairs around, everyone was standing really close to each other, some people where even pushing. The whole atmosphere seemed extremely excited. He could smell so many emotions at once. He was excited and a little nervous as well, he hadn’t seen Jaskier for three months and he couldn’t wait to see him again. And after the performance to hug him, kiss him and smell him.</p><p>Suddenly it got quiet around him and Geralt turned his attention to the stage, like everyone else. A man had entered and was now announcing Jaskier. Geralt was looking forward to see him, but he also really wanted to hug him, but that would have to wait. Geralt stood in the back, he didn’t want to push through the people, it was already a lot back here, but at least he had a little room.</p><p>When Jaskier entered the stage, the audience exploded in cheers and screams and Geralt could smell an overwhelming amount of excitement in the air. Jaskier bowed with a smile and then waited until the noise died down.</p><p>“Thanks everyone for coming, I’m excited to spend the evening with you,” he announced with a bright smile. Geralt leaned against the wall next to him and crossed his arms, trying to focus his attention completely on Jaskier and keep the rest out of his mind. He loved Jaskier’s music but he very much preferred to hear it in smaller taverns or on the road when they where riding next to each other or in the evening, sitting next to the fire when Jaskier would play just for him. Occasionally asking for his opinion, as if Geralt could help him with music.</p><p>Jaskier seemed to love exactly were he was right now, he smiled brightly and from years of knowing him, he knew it was genuine happiness. Geralt knew, Jaskier was always happy, when he played and sung but this was even more than usually. He was made for the stage and attention. And he got a lot of attention here. Geralt was happy for him but he was looking forward to having his bard all to himself later.</p><p>After Jaskier finished his performance, people loudly demanded more until he came out again for two more songs. Finally, it was over and most people started to leave, some where still lingering around. Geralt now went up to the stage but couldn’t reach it because about a meter before was a fence with an opening with another grumpy looking guy who was glaring at him as he walked nearer.</p><p>“And where do you think you are going?” he asked Geralt as he tried to pass him.</p><p>“Seeing Jaskier?” he said confused.</p><p>“Sorry, no fans behind this point,” the man said, not moving.</p><p>“Fans? I’m his boyfriend,” Geralt answered, now getting a little angry and stepping a bit closer.</p><p>“Sure, everyone could say that,” he answered. Geralt growled at him, not stopping to stare. Apparently, it seemed to convince the guy, he grabbed someone walking past and instructed him to take over his post, because he wanted to go look for Jaskier. He probably thought, Geralt couldn’t hear him. The other man was now standing in front of Geralt blocking his way, while the first one vanished behind a curtain.</p><p>“There is a guy, insisting, he is your boyfriend. Scary looking, white hair, cat eyes. Didn’t stop to stare at me. I wanted to at least check with you, before I tell him to fuck of,” he could hear him say. He immediately smelled Jaskier’s excitement rise.</p><p>“Geralt is here!” Jaskier yelled, the curtain flew aside and suddenly Geralt found himself with both arms full of bard, legs slung around his hips and arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m so happy you could make it,” came Jaskier’s muffled voice from his shoulder.</p><p>“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Geralt chuckled and looped his arms around the bard.</p><p>“Idiot,” Jaskier mumbled.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Geralt said. The guy protecting the opening had stepped aside and Geralt took it as an invitation to go inside. Behind the curtain he found himself inside a nicely furnished tent with some comfortable looking chairs, a sofa and a table full of food. Geralt let Jaskier down on the sofa and got an offended sound in return. As if he was planning to let him alone right now. He bent down and crawled over him, knees next to Jaskier’s thighs and crowded him against the back of the couch. Jaskier’s face changed from offense into a dirty grin, as he understood where this was going. He pulled Geralt in and crashed their lips together. Just a moment later Jaskier’s tongue found it’s way between Geralt’s parted lips. How he had missed this. Two hands where digging in his hair, slightly tugging at it coaxing a small moan out of Geralt. He slid closer to the bard, pressing his crotch against Jaskier’s. Jaskier pulled back, heavily breathing and looked up at Geralt with a smirk, before he bent forwards and started to tease his neck with his teeth.</p><p>Geralt felt his dick growing harder and pressed a little more against Jaskier who’s hip jerked up against him, the hardness clearly noticeable through the trousers. Geralt reached down to open Jaskier’s trousers, he slid a hand inside and wrapped it around the hard cock. There was a clear hitch in Jaskier’s breathing as Geralt touched him and his teeth sank deeper in Geralt’s neck which sent a burning sensation down to his crotch. He could feel the light vibration in Jaskier’s throat coming from a muffled moan. Jaskier let go of Geralt’s hair and opened Geralt’s trousers as well, pulling out his cock. Geralt’s hips jerked forwards and as the naked skin touched, he moaned loudly and dug his nails in Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier giggled.</p><p>“Shhh, everyone’s gonna hear us.”</p><p>“Can’t remember that this bothered you before,” Geralt answered as he rutted against Jaskier, thinking about all the times Jaskier was screaming in inn rooms.</p><p>“Not too much, but people here know me,” he answered and pressed his hands against Geralt’s butt. “I don’t have any oil here,” he stated disappointed. This was indeed a little disappointing in Geralt’s opinion but not the only way to have fun.</p><p>“That’s a bummer, guess I have to wait until later, to ride you cock then,” Geralt answered with a grin. Jaskier gasped, clearly liking the idea. Geralt slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around both their cocks. Jaskier tried to thrust into his fist but was held down by Geralt sitting in his lap. He moved his hand with firm strokes and felt Jaskier shuddering against him, a clears sign that he was close, so he gripped a little more firmly. He buried his other hand in Jaskier’s hair, gripping tight and pulling him into a kiss. Jaskier moaned in Geralt’s mouth as he came all over his hand. Jaskier’s hand now slipped between his buttcheeks, teasing his rim. Instinctively Geralt shifted back against the finger, wishing to feel something inside of him. But that would have to wait for later. He closed his eyes, imagining how good it would feel to finally be filled again by Jaskier’s cock, this together with the finger pressing against his entrance sent him over the edge and he collapsed against Jaskier’s chest.</p><p>Jaskier ran his fingers gently through Geralt’s hair.</p><p>“We should get up; this mess is will get sticky otherwise. Also, I’m actually supposed to go out there again and say hi to some fans,” Jaskier explained. Geralt got up and had to agree, everything was really sticky, which was unfortunate because it was all over his shirt.</p><p>“Fans?” ha asked confused.</p><p>“You’ve been out there, you’ve seen them. I’m famous Geralt. At least in the big cities, people are excited to see me. And I have to say, I owe a lot of it to you,” Jaskier explained. He had gotten up and pulled of his doublet and shirt. From a closet in a corner he retrieved some fresh clothes. A shirt was tossed to Geralt.</p><p>“This should fit you, put it on, people don’t need to know, what we just did,” he said with a grin and Geralt did as he was told.</p><p>When they stepped outside there really were still quite a lot of people waiting in front of the stage, cheering, as they saw Jaskier. Geralt still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. He watched from the side, Jaskier being absolutely delighted by all the attention he got. People were talking to him, hugging him even and Geralt had to admit, he was a little jealous. But once in a while, Jaskier turned around and smiled at him with a little wink. Geralt reminded himself, he had been the one, who had just made him come all over himself and who would go home with Jaskier and do a lot more with him.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, they could leave, Jaskier was beaming, excitedly jumping up and down next to Geralt, nearly bursting with energy. Geralt could never understand how he got so much energy from being surrounded by people, Geralt was left exhausted after having to talk to only two people.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to tell you yet, but I bought a house here. I earned a lot of money over the last months so I decided it would be great to have a place to stay that actually belongs to me,” Jaskier announced.</p><p>“A house? In Oxenfurt?” Geralt was just not a fan of the big cities.</p><p>“I know you don’t like it to much, which is why I got one just outside of the citywalls, come on,” he said and pulled Geralt’s hand in excitement. Geralt smiled. He actually had considered Geralt’s feelings while spending his own money on a house. That’s how Jaskier was, always thinking about others. Geralt pulled Jaskier back and the bard fell against him. He caught him and pulled him into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to know, what would have happened, if Geralt would have burned the letter, you should go here: I cannot find the words to keep you  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142502/chapters/63602443">I cannot find the words to keep you</a> </p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth">Twitter</a> and  <a href="https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>  for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>